


【詹球】无题

by LS1230



Category: pwp - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS1230/pseuds/LS1230
Summary: CP：LeBron James/Lonzo Ball分级：NC-17※微库球(Kyle Kuzma/Lonzo Ball)※ABO世界观





	【詹球】无题

晚上，Lonzo Ball回到家，发现客厅还是亮着的。正当他疑惑时，他被猛然按在墙壁上，看到的是自家Alpha愤怒的眼光。  
“去哪了？跟谁去?”  
Ball觉得莫名奇妙。“我跟Kuz去吃饭啊，怎么了吗？”  
“果然。”James放开他，“我警告过你了。”  
下一秒，他被扯到卧房，然后被摔到床上，头还嗑到了床头的木板。但是James没有心软。  
“我不是说过不准接近其他男人吗？”  
James上前，恶狠狠的吻上了Ball。但是这个吻只是James单方面的撕咬，惹来Ball一阵痛乎。  
突然，Ball感觉到身下的不对劲，这种黏腻的感觉是－  
发情期。  
不过他没什么好担心，自己的Alpha就在面前，可以随时给他他想要的。  
James终是放过了Ball。  
“James…发情期……哈啊……”  
Ball的手扶着对方的肩膀，不自觉的在对方的身上磨蹭。  
“给我、好想要……”  
“只有这么残暴，你才会有感觉，是吗？”  
Ball主动退去衣服，Omega美好的身体曲线在James面前毫无保留。  
James只是冷眼看着这一切，默不作声。Ball的眼泪布满生理的泪水。“拜托、给我吧…这一次就好，拜托……干我……”  
“你知道吗？”良久，James终于开口了。

“我想我需要惩罚你。”

“字面上的意思是，”

“我不会碰你。”

如同死刑般的宣告着。  
“呜……”Ball小声的呜咽。“我们什么都没有……”  
“不要说谎。”  
“我没有！”Ball感到很委屈，似乎再怎么解释都没有用。  
心底的欲望不断的在重击他的思绪，他仿佛快失去理智。“Bron…听我说……”  
James从抽屉拿出一根假阳具，丢到Ball的面前。“把它想成Kyle Kuzma啊，你最喜欢的人。”  
“我没有…我没有喜欢他……”  
眼泪滑落，Ball俨然就单单只是一个可怜兮兮的Omega。  
James差点心软，但他没有。  
他走出卧室，内心纠结着。他可不想让这件事就这么算了，他必须要让Lonzo学到教训。  
自己的Omega，跟其他男人出去，没有告知。  
不管是哪家Alpha都会生气。  
…但是，发情期没有Alpha的Omega是会难受死的。  
他踌躇了一会儿，最后还是走回了房间。  
他一走回房间，发现他只是不在不到一分钟，Omega的发情期已经完全失控。  
除了房间浓郁到不行的消息素，还有倒在床上自慰的Ball。他已经伸入了三根手指，令James惊讶的是那跟假阳具就这么摆在旁边。  
他走过去，看到Ball的脸上布满泪水。他看到James哭得更凶了。“你讨厌我……”  
James垂下眼帘。

该死。

最后还是心软了。James解开裤腰带，他早就硬了，不过他的自制力一向很好。  
他扒开Ball放入自己体内的手，性器的前端抵住穴口，径直一路贯穿到底。  
才怪。  
“啊啊啊！”  
Alpha的尺寸不容小觑，再加上James身下的动作粗暴，不过这却是Ball需要的。“啊！太深了！哈啊……”  
“是不是我该给你个孩子，让你无法想别的？”James说。  
“不、不要！”  
“我们之间的事情还没完，解释Kyle Kuzma的事。”  
“Kuz邀我去吃饭，我也没多想就跟他去了…但是回来后你却很生气……”Ball委屈巴巴的说。  
“你以前跟那个叫Denise Garcia的也很好是吧？”  
Ball很讶异James竟然知道，不过事实是King什么都知道。“你这是要把新仇旧恨都给算了是吧…。”  
看到James点头，Ball接着说：“Denise…我们之前的确是有个一段…噢！”  
James趁他在讲话的时候狠咬了他的脖子，极为大力的吮吸，留下一个个紫青色的吻痕。  
“明天要训练，我不想穿着高领一整天…！”  
“That's your problem, not mine(那是你的问题， 与我无关). ”James闷闷的说。“继续讲。”  
“没什么好说的，我们早就分了。”  
“是吗？”James大力的顶弄几下，全数射在Ball的甬道，惹来后者一阵惊呼。  
James拔出性器，滚烫的液体从穴口直流而下，流到了洁白的床单上。“又要换床单了……。”Ball翻过身，将脸埋在枕头内。  
“我会换的。”James揉揉Ball手感极佳的臀部，他把Ball翻回来，打开他的大腿，手抚上他的性器。  
Ball深知他的发情期还没结束，空洞的穴口迫不及待的需再次填满。“James……”  
King弯下腰，用高难度的姿势为对方口交。Ball晃动着腰肢，却被James一把按住。  
James抬头，看到对方充满红晕的脸，多么淫靡、多么色情。“Oh damn…Kuzma知道你这么浪吗？”  
他在Ball的性器前端轻轻吹一口气，用舌轻触前端，整根含入。Ball害羞的不得了，他喘着气，“我要射了……”  
James刻意用舌尖堵住铃口，不让他轻易的射精。  
“你…混蛋……！”  
Ball注意到James还在盯着他看。  
他想他知道了。  
“我错了，不该随便跟其他人出去…特别是男人……对不起，下次不会了……”  
James放开舌头，嘴里Ball的性器猛然一吸，Ball射在了他的嘴里。  
经历过高潮的Ball体力透支，不过James不怎么想轻易放过对方。他抓住Ball的下巴，给他一个带有精涩味的吻。  
James把他的舌头勾出来，两人的舌在空气交缠着，连吻都如此带有侵略性。  
然后，再次进入他。  
之后他们来来回回做了许多次。

“真的那么喜欢Kyle Kuzma吗？”  
不知道第几次高潮后，James问  
Ball用力的摇了摇头。  
“喜欢你……”Ball撇过头，脸红到像是要滴出汁。“别气了好不好……”  
“我早就不气了。”James慢慢的退出Ball的体内。然后抱他去浴室清洗。

“射那么多…会怀孕吧……”Ball生无可恋。  
“不是还有避孕药吗？上次买了好几盒吧？”  
“早没了。”  
“我下次戴套？”  
“一大箱被你用完了。”  
“……我去买。”  
“不要碰我是不是比较好？”

“……”  
“不好。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写出詹球了！邪教嘿嘿…  
> Zo说他很崇拜LBJ，小迷弟与偶像不好吗！  
> &  
> 打完这篇文后看到詹球拿了个双大三元，我的天，他们太棒了。


End file.
